


Hello There

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Copper Scales And Dubious Morals [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Minor Violence, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Jango approached his ship through the maze of stone bodies that weren't there when he landed. Amongst them all, sitting peacefully on the ship's gangway, is a woman with copper hair in a makeshift dress holding his son.She looked up at his approach, slitted eyes golden, and offered a charming smile. "Hello there."
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Boba Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Copper Scales And Dubious Morals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596193
Comments: 45
Kudos: 491





	Hello There

He didn't usually like taking jobs on forest planets, but being on Kamino so long had made them more appealing. He'd left Boba behind with the ship, as he usually did, and was making his way to the cave where his target was supposed to be. 

All of that was normal. The stone men he was coming across were not. 

Many of them seemed to be in positions of flight, running from some unseen enemy. A few were actually corpses, either in half or with pale shafts sticking out of their backs or throats. Whatever had been through them was unlike any other beast he'd likely ever know, and that made him all the more cautious. 

When he entered the cave where his target was supposed to be, he kept his blaster up and his sightline slightly lowered, searching the ground for what was done all of this. And considering the gore-coated state of the cave, he wasn't strictly keen on actually meeting it. 

He found the target inside, pinned to the wall by his throat with one of those shafts, and a note. 

_It's not nice to play with the townsfolk like that, Mr. Amercus. I hope this gentle reminder of the proper manners will encourage you to reconsider._

Great. It was sentient and literate. His chances for survival were lowering. 

A soft sound, like satin sliding over skin, echoed from the entrance of the cave. He spun around to the sound, but found nothing. 

He took one of the target's eyes - a marker that he was deceased - and crept out of the cave. Nothing ambushed him on his cautious and jumpy walk back to his ship, but when he expected the stone bodies to wane, they began to thicken again. 

He rounded the edge of a copse of trees, into the clearing he'd landed in. 

He approached his ship through the maze of stone bodies that weren't there when he landed. Amongst them all, sitting peacefully on the ship's gangway, is a woman with copper hair in a makeshift dress holding his son. 

She looked up at his approach, slitted eyes golden, and offered a charming smile. "Hello there."

" _Buir_!" Boba waved, sitting forward. "Did you find him?"

" . . . Yeah, I did."

"Ah, so you must be the boy's father, then." She stood, carrying Boba easily in her arms. Her legs were bare, and the linen looked worn. What looked like a bow and quiver were slung across her back, hidden under a ragged shawl. 

"I am."

She set Boba down, petting his hair. "You have a gift. He's so very kind."

"What happened here?"

"She saved me." Boba spoke up. "From the men coming from the village. They were looking to take a hostage, but she killed them all."

"He makes it sound more heroic than it was." She pet him again. 

"Why save him?"

"He's a _teknon_." She smiled down at Boba and the boy smiled back. Her face was icy when she looked at him again. "No one kills children."

He nodded. "What do you want for saving him?"

"How about you take me where you're going and you can call us even."

He nodded. "Load up."

* * *

Lightspeed still took time, and this planet had been intentionally distanced from both Kamino and the Guild handler. That meant, at minimum, two weeks in space with her in his hold. 

She'd introduced herself as Obi-Wan Kenobi, and disclosed herself as a former Jedi. 

"Former?" 

She'd shrugged, unconcerned. "They seemed very concerned all through my youngling years that I did not suppress my instincts. When that resulted in the death of the Sith trying to kill my master, they expelled me. It doesn't much matter to me - I've been more successful on my lone crusade at defeating Sith and assisting the Republic than they have ever been as an Order."

"What does that make you now?"

"They would likely consider me a Sith, considering what I've chosen to learn about the Force, but I consider myself a free agent. Neither here nor there."

He nodded slowly. "And those instincts turn men to stone?"

If he wasn't so off-put by the situation, he would be more charmed by the pleasant melody of her laugh. "Indeed. I'm a Gorgon."

"I thought they went extinct."

"They say the same about the Mando'dar, don't they?" She smiled. "There aren't very many Gorgons - we number in the hundreds across the galaxy, if even that. But we're here. Long life spans assist in that."

He nodded thoughtfully again. 

She lounged back against the couch in his living space. "I do suggest, however, if you plan on killing me or abandoning me out of an airlock, that you do so soon. The suspense is killing me."

"You saved my son." He recoiled. 

She peered at him, eyes flashing blue for a moment, before she tucked her bare feet under her. "Ah yes, the Way."

"You know quite a bit about Mando culture." He phrased it evenly, but it was an accusation, and they both knew it. 

"As a Padawan, I had something of a whirlwind romance with a Mandalorian by the name of Satine. It was brief, maybe six months, but we were on the run from her enemies. I had to learn fast to keep her alive."

"Satine?" That was a surprise. "As in, Satine _Kryze_?"

"Maybe." She rolled her shoulders. "It's been some time now."

"You're full of surprises."

"Oh, my dear, you've no idea." She leaned back further, her body lean, seductive and flexible. "I've become very colourful since being ejected from the Order. Not the least of which comes from my preference for Mandalorians."

"That so?" 

"That's not an ulterior motive of mine, if you're wondering. Just a pleasurable bonus."

"I'm not in the market for a lover."

"No need to explain yourself to me, Jango. Do as you please."

* * *

If anyone ever got the courage to ask him how he met Obi-Wan Kenobi, this is not what he would tell them. 

He wouldn't tell them that seeing her care for his son melted his heart, that hearing her make his son laugh had warmed his soul. Not to mention how having her on the ship didn't even feel foreign, how she just fit herself directly into his life without any work. He wouldn't comment on how the more he ruminated on her saving his baby, unprompted and without the prospect of reward, the more he desired her. 

No, he wouldn't tell them any of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Buir - mother/father - Mando'a  
> Teknon - child - Ancient Greek
> 
> Also! This is the link to the inspiration for Gorgon!Obi's look!  
> https://www.artstation.com/artwork/RYJrm


End file.
